


The Furry Wingman

by MissDictator



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 06:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19126114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDictator/pseuds/MissDictator
Summary: A requested story where Sam is a photographer and Reader is a photomodel.





	The Furry Wingman

Sam decided to check his equipment one last time in his studio before the place gets full of models, assisstans, stylists and designers. He has to do a photo shoot for a famous fashion magazine, and he wanted to make sure everything was ready when they arrive.

He heard a small noise from behind him, and when he turned around, his eyes widened in worry. He managed to reach out just in time to catch the standing lamp before it could hit the ground.

“Vicky, I told you to stay in your bed!” - he scolded the puppy which only looked up at him with big brown eyes, wiggling her tail happily.

Sam’s eyes softened and after he put the lamp back in its place, he picked up the puppy, scratching her ears.

“You’re a bad girl, you know that?” - he asked as he carried her to her bed in the corner of the studio. - “You’re lucky I like bad girls.” - he added with a smirk as he put her down and petted her head.

His brother and his family are on a vacation and Nathan asked him to look after Vicky in the meantime. Sam said yes easily, he liked dogs and even thought about having one of his own, so looking after Vicky was a good practice for him.

He caressed her for a little longer, watching as her eyes closed slowly after a big yawn left her mouth. Sam smiled and stood up, walking back to his table, and just when he checked the time on his phone, the doorbell rang.

He was quick to open the door, and he greeted the familiar faces first, then he was introduced to the rest of the group. The stylist manager talked about how the work will go, or at least wanted to, when he was interrupted early in his speach, when one of the models let out and excited shriek.

“Oh my god, look at this cutie!”

Everyone turned to her and soon all of the models circled her with ‘aww’s, when they saw the little golden retriever puppy she picked up from the floor.

The stylist manager looked at Sam with a raised eyebrow, and Sam smirked at him.

“Ooops, my bad.” - he said and they waited patiently for the girls to calm down, but after 5 minutes, they were still too excited for the pup.

“Okay, okay, you can cuddle with the dog later, let’s get the work done, everybody!” - the manager said and Sam took it as his cue to take Vicky back to her bed.

The models gave the puppy around, so everyone could hold her for a few seconds, and when Sam reached out for her, you pouted at him and held her closer to you.

Sam laughed, and scratched Vicky’s ears.

“I promise you can hold her longer after we’re done.” - he reassured you, and you smiled.

“She’s so cute, what’s her name?” - you asked, as you grabbed her under her front legs and held it out for Sam.

“Vicky.” - Sam was about to take the puppy, but your eyes widened and you pulled it back.

“Oh my god, girls! Did you hear that?! Her name is Vicky!” - you yelled and everyone laughed.

You held Vicky up to look in her eyes and nuzzled your face against hers.

“You’re gonna be Victoria’s Secret next angel, yes you will.” - you cooed to her, making Sam realize your excitement at the name and a rich, deep laugh left his chest.

“She’s too young for that, maybe next year.” - he winked at you, and you gave him back the puppy with a laugh.

“Okay, I know you like attention, but now you’ve got a ton of it, so let’s go back to bed!” - you heard Sam say to Vicky and you watched with a smile as he put her down in the corner.

When Sam turned around to walk back, Vicky climbed out and followed him.

Your giggle caught Sam’s attention, and when he saw you were looking behind him, he turned around. When he did that, Vicky stopped and sat down where she was, looking up at him, wiggling her tail.

“Really?” - Sam rolled his eyes but a smile was pulling at his lips.

“Oh, for God’s sake, just give her to one of the girls, who’s waiting for the make up, so she won’t get in the way!” - the stylist manager said in an annoyed voice, but he walked to her, and picked her up.

Suddenly he stopped and looked back at Sam with a shocked face.

“Her fur is so soft, oh my god!”

“I know, right.” - Sam grinned and watched as he gave the puppy to one of the girls.

He looked around to look for you, but he saw that you were already sitting in front of one of the mirrors with closed eyes, while the make up artist was working on you.

—–

The fashion magazine requested a swimsuit photo shoot, and you had to wear both one-pieces and bikinis.

It was the middle of the shoot, and everything went according to plan. It was your turn and you sat down in front of Sam in a bikini and get in a pose as he, the stylist manager and one of the designers instructed you.

Sam was taking photos of you, with a little smile on his face. He liked you, because unlike the other models, who always tried to look sexy and erotic on and off camera, you looked cheery and carefree. You smiled brightly in the camera as you were holding a big beach ball, and Sam complimented you after each shot, to keep that smile on your face, sometimes his words even rewarded him with a hearty laugh.

Suddenly he saw through the camera as your eyes widened and you put both of your hands in front of your chest while you looked behind you. Sam put the camera down and his eyes widened when he saw that Vicky bit down on the strap of your bikini top, and pulled it, making it untie, and uncover your breasts, but (un)fortunately, you covered yourself with your hands in time.

“Vicky! No! Let it go!” - Sam said in a firm tone, as he stood up from his kneeling position and rushed to you, while you and the whole crew were roaring with laughter.

“I’m sorry, she’s a bad puppy, but she never did something like this.” - Sam apologized with a blush as he kneeled down next to you, and picked Vicky up and pulled the strap of your bikini out of her mouth.

With one hand you fanned your face to stop the tears that were treatening to fall form the laughter. One of the stylists hurried to you too with a laugh and helped you tie the straps again.

“Oh my god, can she stay?” - you asked, looking at the stylist manager, as you pulled her out of Sam’s arms, who was still kneeling next to you, and held her close to you, caressing her soft fur.

Sam looked wide eyed at you, than at the manager, who looked just as shocked, and he looked at the designer whose bikini you were wearing.

“I’d love that, she’s amazing!” - he laughed wholeheartedly and you looked down at Vicky.

“See, I told you, you’re gonna be Victoria’s next angel!” - you laughed and looked up at Sam, who was grinning from ear to ear in excitement.

“Okay, hold her just like this.” - he instructed and helped you adjust Vicky in your arms, and before he went back to his camera he squeezed you shoulder a little, then caressed the spot.

You giggled and posed with Vicky for a dozen of shots, then the next model came and the designer insisted that everyone posed with Vicky for a few shots.

Before Sam took a picture of the next model, he called you to him and showed you the pictures of you and Vicky. He looked at you excitedly while you leaned close to him, and you put your hand on his arm, looking up at him.

“Make sure you send these to me too.” - you grinned.

“You have to give me your e-mail address first, sweetheart.” - Sam said with what he hoped was a flirty gaze, but for you it seemed more like a hopeful one.

“After the photoshoot.” - you winked playfully, and walked to one of the stylists, to get your next swimsuit.


End file.
